


Champagne

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Kink, Kinky, M/M, Mild Smut, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tao is such a touchy little kid, and Kris have to deal with it.From the same author as The Garter, A Bottle of Whiskey, Jealousness and In the Woods. I'll won't continue writing Taoris fanfics anymore because I'm not in the fandom myself and I'm not enjoying it anymore. And since I want to remove it from my fandom list, I'll orphan it. Thanks for reading.





	Champagne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [That fucking bitch who makes me write fanfics for her](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=That+fucking+bitch+who+makes+me+write+fanfics+for+her).



"Hey! Don't push me!"  
Kris shouted.  
"I'm not! The airport is too crowded, you see."  
Tao said acrimoniously.  
"You're literally an old-married couple."  
Sehun teased them.  
"Cut it off!"

As Tao complained, he tripped over and found himself on top of Kris.

Kris could hear Tao's loud heartbeat and his heavy breathing.

In that moment, Luhan was taking pictures of them.

"H-hey, Tao... Get up, everyone is looking and..."  
"Are you ashamed of me?"  
"N-no, that's not it-"  
Tao immediately stood up and headed to his room.

"Tao, wait!"  
But Tao was already gotten into his room and locked the door.  
"Open the door!"  
"No!"  
"You're acting like a child!"  
"Go away!"  
"Did you really get offended?"  
"..."  
"At least say something!"  
"..."  
"Alright, then. I'm not going until you open the door."  
"..."

Time passed.  
Tao didn't open the door.  
Kris was still waiting.

Then he heard the sound of wheels rolling on the floor.  
An employee headed to Tao's door. Kris hid behind the ornamental plants before he arrived.

Employee knocked the door.  
"I brought your food, sir."  
The employee wasn't paying attention to the service trolley, so Kris easily sneaked into the bottom shelf of it. Luckily, it was big enough.  
The door slowly opened.  
"Thanks."  
Tao pulled the service trolley inside to the room.  
In an instant, Kris went out of the service trolley.  
Tao jumped out of his skin.  
"W-what are you doing here-"  
Kris pinned him to the wall and closed his mouth with his hand.  
"Shh..."  
Tao pushed him away and gave him a fierce look.  
"Can you please get out?"  
"Can you please stop being childish? You're getting offended by everything!"  
"Of course, after all, I'm a shameful freak."  
*Facepalm*  
"Didn't you notice? Luhan was taking pictures of us! What the hell did you expect me to do!"  
"..."  
"You didn't even let me finish my words!"  
"..."  
"..."  
"...sorry..."  
Kris hugged him, but Tao stumbled and they ended up on bed.  
"What, again?"  
Kris laughed.  
Tao smiled and kissed him.  
Then Kris started to kiss his neck while reaching his hand under Tao's shirt.  
Tao removed his shirt while Kris was busy with his button.

Kris slowly slided his fingers in.  
Tao moaned slightly.  
"Will you only use your fingers? I was expecting some creativity."  
"Some creativity... Like... This?"  
He reached the champagne bottle and popped it up.  
"Wow, are you serious- AH!"  
Kris inserted the champagne bottle without letting Tao to finish his words.  
The cold champagne was moving inside Tao, making him shiver a little.  
Also, the tip of the bottle was as cold as ice, that made him shiver a little more.  
Kris finally pulled it off.  
"We wouldn't want to blot the sheets now, would we?"  
With that, he started to lick the cold drink within Tao.  
Tao couldn't handle his moans.

"Wow, it's still dripping. We must stop it, I think..."  
Saying that, he picked the cork and inserted it in Tao.  
"W-what are you trying to do... As soon as you pull it off, everything will squirt..."  
"I know."  
Kris smirked.  
"Hah, you just said that you don't want to blot the sheets, and now..."  
"Relax, it's only champagne."  
With that, he pulled the cork off and inserted his dick instead.  
"At least let it out, mmmhhhmm..."  
"If I'd let it out, that wouldn't be fun."  
Tao's moans gradually became high pitched and louder.  
And louder.  
And louder...

_-The Next Morning-_

Luhan was showing the photos he had taken the day before to everyone.  
"Delete them, delete them now."  
"If you won't delete them now, I swear-"  
"Scream all you want, Kris. I have the 'Masterpiece of Taoris' in my hands, I won't lose it."  
"Haha, you call it masterpiece? I have the voice recording of the last night." Chen laughed.  
"WHAT!"  
Everyone screamed.


End file.
